heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-10 Strangers in the Afternoon
There were plans to eventually return to Gotham, the city Selina has called home for as long as she can remember. But those plans have been put on hold thanks to the fact that her penthouse home has been damaged in a fire. So her stay in New York City has been extended, what she had brought with her left at the hotel while she came here to assess the damage. Only thing is that she hasn't braved going back to her place yet, too heart-sick and saddened to do more than wander restlessly. Distracted, she doesn't even really notice just where she has wound up. Jynn on the other hand hasn't ever really left Gotham except for his summer trips to Japan, but this year that didn't happen due to family issues in Japan. But today he is out and about, having alrady did his grocery shopping and gotten his bills paid. So now he is out just enjoying the day. Taking his phone out as he walks, seeing he has a message from the Rec Center, he sighs a little but figures they can handle things without him today. As he is putting away his phone he looks up and nears collides with a woman who seems out of it! "Whoa!" he asys as he spins about her, reacting pretty fast to get out of her way. Stopping and walking over to her, "You arlight?" he asks. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." he tells her. Looking Selina over for a moment to make sure he didn't hit her as he moved around her. "Hi." he smiles. Nothing distracts a person from their woes like a near-collusion. That is definitely the case with Selina who is very fast to snap out of it when she finds herself just about face to face with the very person who almost ran into her. "Hmmmm? Oh! I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. I am sorry. I should have been paying attention." Nothing flusters her. Well, nothing usually does but this has her stumbling verbally for a moment or three. The way she's dressed has her appearing quite out of place, the expensive pants suit she wears not something people in middle-class neighborhoods normally don for attire. She must be aware of that as she brushes a hand over the side of the jacket, a nervous reaction. "Please... do not let me keep you from wherever you were heading to." Despite that, there's no attempt to move on, Sel all but frozen in place. Focusing on the woman as she seems a little unfocused, Jynn keeps where he is as he looks at her. "Don't apologize really. It was my fault." he says and offers her a smile. As he looks at her he does notices the suit she is wearing and he really did had to wonder if she was in the right neighborhood. "Are you sure your alright?" he asks as he looks to her face for a long moment. "Do you know where your going, if not I can help you, it's not a problem." he offers. The baseball cap with the lid lowered keeping his eyes hidden. Jynn does almost meet her eye to eye but knows his eyes aren't something people really like seeing most of the time. "Your not keeping me from anywhere, I'm actually just wandering around myself." he tells her. Seeing that she isn't moving, "Are you sure your alright?" a little worry creeps into his voice. There is a light of understanding that can be seen in her eyes, Selina now understanding what is going on. "Oh no," she's quick to try and reassure, "I'm not lost. I'm from Gotham. Just not having the best of days today so am wandering, trying to shake that all off." That is said with a slight smile, Sel almost able to make it so that the gesture reaches her eyes. A hand is held out, offered to him. "I am Selina. It is nice to meet you, Mister..." Not having his name, she leaves that open ended so he can finish off the introductions if he wishes. Nodding his head a little, "I know how that is." he says when she mentions just trying to shake things off. "I guess we both had the same thing in mind today." he laughs. When she introduces herself, he reaches out and takes her hand, "Jynn." he tells her as he shakes her hand. Lifting his gaze just a little, she gets a slight glimpse of his eyes before he lowers his head and lets go of her hand. "Well if you don't mind, care if I tag along?" he asks. Looking at the suit, "I take it your coming home from work or something?" "Jynn. That's an unusual name. I like it." The sight of his eyes gets her to blink but they don't seem to overly surprise her. She's seen a lot of strange things, after all, plus she has recently made friends with someone who has eyes almost exactly like this young man's. So it's unusual but not shocking. At his offer of company she balks, that being something she needs to think about. "Well, if you don't mind my being moody..." And then Selina shakes her head, causing her hair to sway against her neck and shoulders. "No, actually. I am... staying out of town. I am only here to assess some damage." "Yeah, I thought it was Japanese but it's not." he chuckles. "My father liked the name and well there ya go." he chuckles. When he sees her reaction t his eyes, and her not running and screaming or trying to quickly excuse herself. He smirks a little and lifts his head up a bit as well as the cap. Brushing back a few strands of hair from his face as it falls against his face after he moves his cap a bit. "I don't mind." he tells her easily. "Besides you seem like you could use some good company." he tells her. When she speaks about going to asses some damage. "Alright, I will come with ya." he tells her. "What kind of damage? Car, truck or something like that?" "It's probably something I'm better off doing myself," Sel murmurs, politely and gently turned down. But despite that she still allows him to wander with her if he wishes. "It's my home," she adds after glancing at the young man curiously, a brow arching. "Seems like there was a fire while I was away. I need to start the process of getting everything with my insurance sorted out." There is now a faint sagging to her shoulders and the distracted look returns to her eyes. Must be what she was thinking about when they almost ran into each other. Jynn nods his head in understanding, "I'm sorry to hear about your home Selina." he says genuinely sorry about the misfortune of losing her home. He keeps at her side as they walk, Jynn looking forward though she would notice him lowering his cap down again a little. Shaking his head, he wanted to ask her questions about the fire if she knew anything but from the sagging of her shoulders, Jynn thinks she just needs time to go through the motions. He moves closer, "Selina, everything will be ok." he says in a soft and warming voice. He reaches and takes her hand if he is allowed and walks with her off to the side. Stopping he looks at her fully, "The things you lost are material, I'm just happy that you weren't the one in the home." he says. Compassion showing in his eyes as best it can be seen. "I know we've only met, but if you want someone with you, I would be honored to come with you and help even if it's just to stand outside while you sort things out." he offers. I Appreciate the offer but I really need to do this on my own." A hand is drawn up again but this time it's used to rub at the back of her neck instead of down along her clothing, clearly growing distressed. "I am not worried about the monetary value of what I might have lost," she adds in afterthought, "It's the sentimental value that will..." Shaking her head, she looks sideways at Jynn, noticing how he has tugged his hat back down. "At least I had the foresight to have my cat boarded." Jynn loosens his hand on hers allowing Sel to take her hand away if she wanted. "Yeah, that too." he tells her. "I hate that this has happened to you, but even still your alright and so is your cat." he smiles a little, allowing her to look at his eyes. Meeting her gaze, Jynn offers her a smile at least. "I know you must do this alone but please allow me the kindness to help out while your here in town." he says. "Where are you staying if you don't mind my asking?" "I have a suite in a nice hotel in New York City that I'll be residing in for the foreseeable future," Selina says with a sheepish grin. Here she is, admitting that while in this part of Gotham. It isn't the most impoverish neighborhood but even then, she feels a bit embarrassed for some reason. Nodding his head, Jynn smiles. "So once you take care of this, you will not be coming back I take it?" he asks. Knowing that this isn't the best place to be talking about things like this, but right now it didn't matter. He only wanted to make sure Selina was alright and will be alright. "When do you need to get to your old place and check things out?" Selina shakes her head. "I'll be back. Just not sure when." It all depends on the extensiveness of the damage and how long it takes to fix everything of course. Jynn's next question has her looking at her watch, the time getting her to frown. "I probably should get it over with," she laments under her breath. "Tell you what. If you give me your number, I can call you the next time I'm in town.” Jynn looks to her, he couldn't help but feel bad about what’s happened to her, but the fact she wasn't there and her cat wasn't there is all the better. Seeing the frown on her face tells him she needs to be going, "Alright, can I see your phone real quick." Yup he was going to put the number in so that she DOES use it. If she gives him the phone that’s what he does. He then reaches over and gives her a hug, "Everything will be alright, I hope to hear from you or see you soon." he smiles as he steps back. She does have a phone and he's allowed to input the number but it almost gets dropped when she finds herself suddenly hugged. Not exactly what Selina is used to - sure, she gives and receives hugs a lot but usually from people she knows - the surprise getting her to tense slightly at first. It takes a moment but she eventually relaxes and even returns it. "Thanks. You will." Does what he can to make sure she doesn't drop her phone, after she relaxes and hugs back Jynn smiles. "There you go. Call me." he says to her as she backs away from Selina. "If you want company getting back to your hotel just let me know." he smiles and winks at her. Selina nods a bit, the smile she's had fading in light of what she's about to face. "Thanks. I... I might. I can't say yes but... well, maybe." At that she turns, facing in the direction of the central part of Gotham. "Take care," she adds," lifting a hand which is slightly waved. And with that, she's gone. Jynn watches as Selina leaves, her words etched into his mind as he sees her go. "You will be fine." he says trying to reassure her of that. "I'm only a phone call away." he says to her letting her now that even though she doesn't know him all that well, he is willing to be there for her. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs